Deep
by Twilight Memories
Summary: [oneshot] Broken and distraught, tattered and traumatized, the inner child wishes for her sanctuary once more.


**Deep**

She was younger at the time, but it all started there. The child's life was forever altered and afterwards, there would be no change, no matter who tried. All would end up the same.

Abused and tormented, the only refuge the child found was in the small dolls she would play with when left alone. Days on end, the girl would seek the solitary shelter of her room, spending hours alone, shielding herself away from the world, from the pain, from her mother…

Alone in her room, the child would play, protecting herself in the only way she could, and yet she was still ever closer to what hurt her most. She was trapped within her own world, calling this place her sanctuary, all alone with the dolls.

One could say that she was driven crazy, or perhaps, because of the abuse she endured, was singling herself away from the world temporarily, all until it stopped. But it didn't, the pain never would, it would always accompany her on life's trials.

Eventually, even suicide couldn't save the child, nor could the one that had plucked her out from the depths of the river that could have possibly claimed her life. No, it was a sign signaling all was not over yet, but more pain would still be within the nearby future.

So she lived on, continuing her games with the toys within her room, grasping them tightly within her arms when she felt all was against her. When not with her savior and newfound friend, she would still be alone: even more vulnerable to heartache.

Her friendship would continue on until only evil wrought itself upon her life once again, abducting her one and only friend to the darkness. The solitude was returning, making its way to both of them this time.

But yet again, the girl, now a woman, was saved, but at a price: to suffer more, she must, and to accompany a demonic force in a long and trying battle. All would not end well so easily, she had to bear through the pain and the demon, which tried to overpower her.

Still broken, still distraught, but not completely hopeless, the woman prevailed in overcoming the demon's fury and strength. The being did no more after that, but still clung near to her soul: he needed her still and would not let go so easily. But get involved with the heartbroken can also become a harsh price, even for the unkind, as it affected the demon more than he realized. By the time he thought he could escape, it was by far too late.

The woman used him as a balance within her life in order to carry on the remaining goals she possessed. Falling down, being maimed, and becoming more tattered than ever, she would still continue on, forcing her new and almost unwilling companion with her.

He would be required to carry her when she was by far too weak to carry on but still contained the will to keep going. Both were now corrupted and each held the opposite desires and traits within their beings, they had to use each other to continue on and reach their goals.

The battle for each of their wishes was tiresome and long, but neither of the two was planning on giving up. A goal was a goal and a promise a promise, and the two had sworn to help one another, even at the cost of suffering.

Still slightly traumatized by the scars of her unfaithful past, the woman clung onto the demon tightly yet tenderly, as if she were holding onto her very life. She wished she could return to her younger self again, alone with her dolls, her friends, away from the pain.

To return to solitude…

She grasped the demon's shoulders and imagined the world away. Becoming a young girl again, she would cling onto the ones she cared for. The background mutated into the blank walls and floor of her past room, and the demon turned into one of her tiny, lifeless companions within her arms. Her imagination took off on its own.

Still wishing for some sort of freedom, the child would grip onto the doll tightly. The battles that were awaiting her within her future would not—_could_ not—end on their own. No, she had to be the one to resolve them. Even if it meant joining darkness, she would gain what she desired at no cost. Her companion would have to suffer, just like her, and be dragged on into an extra war, a war for her freedom, for her happiness.

Tears silently fell down the child's cheeks, and the girl gripped onto her faithful doll, her companion, just a little tighter for comfort. Closing her eyes, she spoke, the words barely audible, but they were crisp as they slid off her tongue.

"Just us two, for now…"

* * *

_Disclaimer: I don't own this so shut up._

_Okay, first off, please do NOT ask me where the hell this came from, 'cause i've no idea myself, but i was just trying to think of SOMETHING to do with this piccy i did on deviantART... And this is the result. And i'll admit, it's somewhat AU, but... meh. I think my mind in itself could be considered an AU as how wacked out some things can be... X.x_

_And i tried to make it Drama..._

_Alright, for those that are slow, this story DID revolve around Sherry and Brago. I know i made them sound somewhat OOC, but spare me, i wasn't tryin' too hard n' i really don't care. 'Tis how i wanted the characters to be in order to get the story's point across._

_Anyway, as weird and not-making-much-sense as this story may be to some, i hope you liked it. XD And here's the link to the pic i was talkin' 'bout:_

**www.deviantart. com / deviation/39541116?qo4&qby3Atwilightmemories+sort3Atime+-in3Ascraps**

_Take out the spaces n' you have it. :3 Now review. XD_


End file.
